


X-Men Evolution: Revenge Fail

by a54321



Category: X-Men Evolution
Genre: General fiction, Literature, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-10-23 20:37:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17690441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a54321/pseuds/a54321
Summary: If the title didn’t give it away, this is a sequel to my storyNot So Untouchable.And as the title implies, it doesn’t end well for Rogue.





	X-Men Evolution: Revenge Fail

**Author's Note:**

> **Summary:** If the title didn’t give it away, this is a sequel to my story _Not So Untouchable._ And as the title implies, it doesn’t end well for Rogue.
> 
>  
> 
> Be the judge and let me know if this was any good or not.

“So you want me to vhat?” Kurt Wagner, the furry, blue teleporter of the X-Men, currently disguised in a human form via his holo-watch, asked.

“It’s pretty simple,” Rogue explained, “ah want ya tah help me leave Kitty stranded in her underwear at the mall. Ya know, after I give ‘er a wedgie or two for payback.”

Earlier that day, Kitty had stripped Rogue of her skirt, gave her delicate and delectable rump a few wedgies, and then forced her to endure the indignity of walking to the other side of the school to get her skirt back. Of course, Rogue had tried to maintain a more intimidating aura throughout that experience, only that’s kind of hard to do when a lot of people can see your pink panties through your leggings and feel the need to give your butt a slap while you try to reclaim your lost leather garment.

“I mean, I’m certainly not opposed to zhe idea.” Kurt said. in fac, he was very much in favor of it. “But, uh, vhat exactly is the plan?”

“Don’t worry about it, ya just have tah teleport her when I give the signal.” Demonstrating the signal, she held up three fingers. “Leave the rest to me.”

Well, as long as he didn’t have to do anything actually hard. “Yah, I can zhat!” Besides, seeing Kitty get stripped would be great.

-

Kitty hummed a cheerful tune as she approached the room she shared with Rogue.

Most people might be frightened at returning to said room in her shoes considering what she’d done earlier and that Rogue was likely to be in said room, but Kitty was literally untouchable when she wanted to be. Ironic, given that Rogue was the one who would usually claim such a title.

Swinging open her bedroom door, she wasn’t surprised to see Rogue, now wearing her leather skirt again, glaring at her. “Kitty…” she growled out.

Kitty answered that with a smirk while closing the door behind her. “Come on Rogue, we both know you literally can’t lay a hand on me if I don’t want you to.”

Rogue’s glare intensified. “Yeah.” the goth admitted. “So I thought up a way to get you tah let me.”

Kitty’s smirk fell to a slight frown before settling on more neutral expression. “Okay, I’m curious, how do you plan on getting me to let you get some revenge?”

“We’re gonna have a little contest.” Rogue answered. “We each give each other wedgies back and forth. First one to call for mercy loses.”

Kity’s eyes widened for a moment in surprise before she felt amusement, followed by laughter, bubbling up inside her. “Heh… Hehehe… Hahahaha…”

“Quiit laughin,’ Ahm serious!” That just a got more laughter from the girl before, after several seconds, she started to calm herself down.

“Heh… I… Heheh… I know you are…” Taking a few deep breaths as her giggles finally stopped. “But… but, like, that’s what’ so funny. I mean, even assuming that easily wrecked butt of yours could stand a chance at winning-“

“Hey!”

“-how do you even plan on getting me to agree? I mean, pulling on those granny panties you’ve got under there would be fun, by why should I let you get me?”

Holding back her intense irritation with the girl, Rogue managed to form a small smile. “Easy. We’re gonna make this a bet. Loser goes to school in their underwear tomorrow.”

Okay, now Kitty was considering this. “Soooo, how’s that going to work for you? Don’t you need to keep covered to stop your skin from getting touched?”

“You can see I’m wearin’ a see-through top over my normal one. I got a pair uh pants like it too.”

Alright, Kitty was now feeling very sold on this idea. If how helpless Rogue had been after getting her panties pulled I the bathroom was anything to go by, this would be easy.

Pulling her silky gloves back out of her pockets, Kitty slid them on. “You’ve got yourself a bet Rogue. Hope you’re ready to squeal.”

“You first.” Rogue shot back. “You already got to pull on mah underwear earlier.”

Kitty frowned a bit but complied nonetheless. There was no way Rogue would be winning this.

The goth felt confident though. This bet wouldn’t be getting a winner or loser. As soon as Rogue had her turn, she was going to signal Kurt, who was hiding in their dresser and peeking through a crack in it, to do his job.

“So how are we gonna do this?” Kitty asked.

“Easy, we each get three moves a turn and the victim has tah bend over the bed, and no picking any of the wedgies. So get to it!” Rogue punctuated her statement by giving her roommate’s butt a slap.

“Hey!” Rubbing her bottom, Kitty glared at Rogue but bent over her bed nonetheless. She was surprised, however, when Rogue grabbed onto her baggy cargo pants. “What are you doing?”

“I didn’t get to have my skirt on when you pulled my panties earlier, so you ain’t gettin’ pants for this.” Pulling said pants down, Rogue was greeted by the sight of her friend’s large butt covered only by a frilly purple thong. “Oh hello! Looks like someone put on some weight back here. No wonder ya switched to baggy pants.”

“Shut uuuup!” Kitty whined, pink dusting across her face. Shutting up, Rogue wrapped her gloved fingers around the frilly undergarments and pulled. “Nyeee! Ugh…”

“Heh, bet those frills aren’t doin’ ya a lt of favors now, are they?” taunted Rogue while, still gripping the waistband with one hand, grabbing onto the center string of the thong and gave that a good tug as well.

“AH!” Kitty gasped before hissing as the panties were then given a twist to help out the pull.

“Yep, I’d say those frills have gotta be real rough on yer crack.” Rogue let the skimpy underwear snap back, finished with her first turn. “Ready to give?”

“In your dreams.” Kitty spat back while kicking her pants to the side.

Rogue gave the signal with her hand. “Yeah, ah thought you’d say that.” She waited and… nothing happened.

Kitty tapped her foot impatiently. “so, is something supposed to happen now? I mean, other than your butt getting wrecked.”

“Um… no…” Rogue lied nervously.

“Good. Now get in position.”

Rogue gulped and, wondering what the heck Kurt was doing, got into position bent over the bed. And of course, Kitty saw fit to phase off her skirt again, creating a nice view of he easily seen through leggings and the pink panties underneath those covering the girl’s toned buttocks.

-

Kurt grinned as he watched the show from the dresser. The furry boy DID fully intend to hold up his end of the bargain. Just… you know, after he saw some more. The show these two were putting on was pretty hot.

-

Rogue felt herself begin to tremble as Kitty’s gloved hands gripped both her granny panties and leggings.

“Now, up, up and…” The petite girl gave a not just a pull, butt a full-on lift! “AWAY!”

“YEEEE! AHAHOOOWW!” Rogue was forced onto her tiptoes as her bottom was raised up.

“You know, this contest was a great idea Rogue.” Kitty said while getting an underhand grip on one of the legholes through the leggings and pulling the fabric deep into Rogue’s rear end.

“YEEE!” Rogue bit down on the bed’s comforter as the leggings were then released while the panties were pulled up higher. “RRRRGH!”

Kitty released Rogue’s underwear and gave the girl’s butt a quick slap. “Huh, surprised you didn’t give up after that.”

“I ain’t quittin’…” The goth sounded out of breath and a little higher pitched, but she meant it. So Kurt had apparently bailed on her. Fine! She’d just have to win this then, because there was no we she was going to lose. Reaching out, she grabbed the front of Kitty’s thong. “Yer turn again.”

The thong-wearing girl squeaked loudly as her underwear was given a sharp pull, up, chafing her nether regions, then a pull forward to leave her bent over the bed.

Giving Kitty’s rear a good smack, she grabbed the back and wound it around her fist before yanking them straight up. “AYEEEE!”

Rogue knew she could win if she just put her back into it.

-

“YEEEEEOWWWIIEEE! AHAHOWOWOWOWWWW! PLEEEASE! MERRRCYYYYYY” Rogue shrieked as, on the third wedgie of her second turn, her panties, now stretched by a number of inches, were pulled and tied tightly around one of the poles of her bedframe.

“Does that mean I win?” Kitty asked, giving Rogue’s butt a good span.

“EEEE!” The goth’s body shook and trembled and she took a couple of deep breaths. “Y-yeah… you w-win…”

"Nice!” Kitty’s eyes then narrowed sinisterly. “Although,” her hand curled around the length of fabric’s leading to the bed’s right-most pole, “we never said anything about stopping once one of us lost.”

Rogue felt herself sweating in fear. “Wait. No! Don’t eeven thiiiIIIIIYY!” Kitty pulled on the length of cotton that was already completely and thoroughly dug in between Rogue’s pale cheeks before phasing off the girl’s leggings.

“Oh yes. I am going to have a lot of fun with you now.” Kitty said while teasingly trailing a gloved finger up her roommate’s chafed crack.

Just as Rogue’s terror started to reach new heights, the girls suddenly heard Kurt’s unmistakable voice say, “Sorry to interrupt.”

He grabbed both of their shoulders and then teleported them both away with him n a cloud of sulfur.

-

The trio appeared right outside of Bayville’s most popular mall, just as it was closing for the day.

Jumping back from the girls, Kurt said a quick “you’re welcome Rogue” before disappearing.

Good thing he left then too. It was only a couple of seconds later that everyone started flooding out of the mall and caught sight of the two girls, both with wedgies in place and panties out in the open.

A cry of “NOOOO” and “KUUURRRRT” were heard soon after the girls were spotted.

-

The next morning, Rogue grit her teeth and shut her eyes as she walked down the main stairs of the X-Mansion, trying to ignore the laughter from the girls and the whistles/cat calls from the boys.

Honoring her part of the bet, Rogue had gotten dressed with just her see-through top and equally transparent pants on over a pair of boyshort panties that had a white skull on the right buttock and a black bra. Surely it couldn’t be THAT humiliating to honor her bet, right?

Already doubting that thought, any thoughts that this wouldn’t be completely and utterly humiliating were washed away when she jumped as Bobby swatted her butt before she was even out the mansion’s front door.  
if (!window.__meta_cache) {  
window.__meta_cache = [];  
}  
window.__meta_cache['daml758938944']=[] 


End file.
